<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reckless by medicineofsope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012243">Reckless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicineofsope/pseuds/medicineofsope'>medicineofsope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicineofsope/pseuds/medicineofsope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, well, that couldn't be more true for Peter Stark-Rogers. Following in his father's footsteps, Peter spends his nights abusing booze and drugs, living the life that his father, Tony Stark, struggled with in his youth. After a particularly bad night that sends Peter to the hospital, Steve and Tony decide to place him in a new school away from New York, away from his home.</p><p>[official version]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for anyone new this is a repost and the other version is still up if anyone is curious and wants to read it but be warned it is not completed. i decided to repost this story because i just really wanted to restart this story from chapter one because my writing had changed a lot. </p><p>oh and btw peter is 15 so right before the spider bite</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking out the window Peter watches himself travel farther and farther away from the place he once called home. Building passed, landscapes changed, and he already felt himself becoming unattached to the city he loved. </p><p>Since Happy refuses to speak with him, Peter is left alone in the backseat with his thoughts as company. Even though Peter knows how disappointed Happy is he internally wishes his uncle would attempt conversation. He’s aware of the fact that he was being shunned by his family but Peter can’t find it in himself to be angry at them, it’s his fault after all. </p><p>Two hours pass and Peter is being dropped off at the entrance of the school, without even a simple goodbye from Happy. It isn’t until Happy pulls away from the curb that Peter feels the consequences of his actions. As his father put it, he screwed the pooch big time. </p><p>Peter looks down, a backpack and a large suitcase is all he has in his possessions. It isn’t a lot, but its all his parents told him to bring. He grabs the handles of the suitcase and makes his way up the steps of the school.</p><p>If the complex older architecture of the school building was anything to go by, Peter knows the cost of admission to the school must have cost his parents a fortune. The exterior of the school is made up of red brick with white marble trim and the building is four stories high. Peter feels that if the school looked like a high class museum the people inside were probably rude and arrogant.</p><p>Peter looks back to the street and notices that the once open gate was now closed, making him feel as if he is imprisoned in his new school. He sighs before grabbing his things once again and slowly making his way up to the entrance of the school.</p><p>Once inside, he wanders around the school for a few minutes before a stern looking woman in a suit leads him into an office. She points to a chair across from her desk and Peter hesitantly sits down in the seat before setting his possessions beside his feet. </p><p>She rummages through her desk for a few moments before taking out a folder filled with papers and hands it to the young boy.</p><p>“Look through the folder, Mr. Stark,” She orders, offering Peter a tight smile.</p><p>Peter flips through the papers and quickly realizes what they were. At the beginning of the folder, there were just transcripts of his good grades or articles about his past science competitions but as the pages progressed they were his drug tests results and hospital reports. </p><p>“As you can see we are very aware about why your fathers decided it would be best for you to attend Eton College,” The headmistress begins. “But these days are behind you, right?”</p><p>Peter stares at his laps and nods. </p><p>She reaches across her desk and grabs the folder, “Your parents want what’s the best for you so it’ll do you well to adopt a new attitude about your life and better habits. This school is a well-respected establishment and you are not going to be the one who brings bad press because of your antics, do you understand me?”<br/><br/>“Yes ma’am,” Peter mumbles. </p><p>“Now that we had that chat, I am the headmistress of the school and I will oversee that everything goes well for you today,” The headmistress explains. She gets up from her seat and walks over to the door, “Come on, I am going to show you your dormitory.” </p><p>Peter grabs his suitcase and bag before following her out the door. As they walk Peter takes the opportunity to take in every detail of the school as the headmistress rambles on about his schedule. They exit the school building and start heading towards the dorms and Peter can’t help but notice how beautiful the area looked, especially since it is soon to be spring. </p><p>After a few minutes of walking, they finally stop in front of a door, “And this is your room,” The headmistress concludes, opening the door to a medium sized dorm room.</p><p>“Hey man,” A student greets, looking up from his phone, most likely Peter’s roommate. </p><p>Peter offers the boy a small smile, “Hi.”</p><p>“Any questions?” The headmistress asks.</p><p>Peter shakes his head, pulling on his sweater’s sleeves. </p><p>“Well then, set up your room, I will be in my office talking to your parents on the phone. Feel free to drop by when you’re done unpacking,” She explains before leaving the two boys alone in the room. </p><p>“There’s only one bathroom, so we’ll have to share. Feel free to hang up posters and stuff, making this place your home. I’m guessing the headmistress explained the schedule and stuff of that sort?” The boy asks.</p><p>Peter nods, “Yeah, she did.”<br/><br/>“Very well then,” The boy says to himself. He looks up again before holding out his hand, “In case you’re wondering, I’m James, James William.”</p><p>“Peter,” Peter replies, shaking James’s hand.</p><p>“Just Peter?”<br/><br/>“Peter Stark,” Peter answers, internally rolling his eyes. </p><p>“You don’t talk much do you?” James takes a pregnant pause, “I’m guessing you don’t want to be here?”<br/><br/>“Does anyone?” Peter replies, sitting down on his bed. </p><p>James snickers, “Don’t worry, they make it seem to be like they won’t even let you breathe but after a few weeks no one gives a fuck. There’s a lot of ways to get around the rules here.”</p><p>“I guess you’ll have to teach me,” Peter says.</p><p>“For sure,” James replies. “I’m heading down to the dining hall for lunch, care to join?”<br/><br/>“It’s fine, I’m not quite hungry,” Peter answers before waiting for the boy to leave the room before unpacking. He grabs his bag and places his clothes carefully in an organized pile in the small closet. </p><p>Once his suitcase is empty he zips it up and places it underneath the bed before grabbing his phone and texting Ned. It feels like Ned is the only person he can actually talk to nowadays. </p><p>
  <b>To Ned: I'm in my dorm room now :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To Ned: I even met my roommate, his name is James</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Ned: The nightmare begins </b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Ned: Don’t worry, Pete, you only have to get through this for the next few months</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To Ned: As soon as I come back home we’re buying the new lego star wars death star</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Ned: Don’t worry dude, I’m waiting for you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To Ned: Stop</b>
</p><p>
  <b>To Ned: Might just fall in love with you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From Ned: 🥰</b>
</p><p>Peter smiles at Ned’s texts before putting his phone down next to him. He looks around the room and it suddenly hits him that this was all real. He is stuck in this stupid boarding school and there is nothing he could do about it. He isn’t going to see the people he cares about for a long, long time. As much as he misses his family, he knows that nothing is going to be the same anymore and it was all of his fault. </p><p>A phone rang, interrupting his thoughts. It was a FaceTime request from his father. </p><p>“Hey, Pete,” Steve greets in a calm voice once Peter accepts the request. </p><p>Just by hearing his father’s voice, memories of all the times he would get in minor trouble back when he was a responsible teen ran through his head. His Papa would always sit down next to him on the bed while his Dad would stand in the doorway, arms crossed, trying his best not to forgive Peter too soon. </p><p>If only things were as simple as they were back then.</p><p>“Hey, Papa…” Peter trailed off when his Dad came into view and he saw the look on his Dad’s face. </p><p>“We are about to head out for a mission, but I just wanted to call you before we left. Remember to do your homework, don’t sleep with your hair wet, remember to call me every night before going to bed, just um-” Steve’s voice cracks, “Just don’t do anything stupid.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbles. </p><p>“Steve, we have to go,” Tony alerts with a stern tone. </p><p>“I love you,” Steve blows a kiss in the direction of the camera, “We promise to visit whenever we can.”<br/><br/>“Speak for yourself,” Tony snarls before walking out of the room.</p><p>“Bye baby, I love you so much,” Steve says one last time before hanging up.</p><p>That night Peter cries himself to sleep.</p><p>//</p><p>“It’s quiet around here without the kid,” Clint comments, glancing around the living room. </p><p>“Yeah,” Steve agrees with a sad smile. </p><p>“He was always running around right before a mission, I swear he’s always more excited than anyone else,” Clint continues, a soft smile displayed on his face. “He’s a good kid, just going through something right now.”<br/><br/>“I’m so worried about him,” Steve admits. “We’ve never been apart from each other for more than a week and now all of a sudden… I miss him so much already.” <br/><br/>“Hey, you guys done?” Tony says, peeping into the living room.</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve gives Tony a forced smile before getting up. He passes by Peter’s room and his heart drops, the bed is still unmade and older clothes are still scattered all over the floor. AC/DC posters are all over his walls along with some photos he took on his own. It takes him all his strength to not enter the room, he knows that it’ll only start another argument with Tony. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Peter is still trying to adjust to his new boarding school life a few weeks in. He sits alone in the dining hall and the kids are quick to mock him. He quickly learns who the jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, and weirdos of the school were. The school’s social pyramid is like any other and Peter once again is at the bottom, except this time he doesn’t have Ned. He doesn’t have anyone, he’s all alone.</p><p>“Peter?” James says, snapping Peter out of his trance.</p><p>Peter quickly looks up at James, “Yeah?”<br/><br/>“There’s a party in Harry’s room, you going?” James asks. </p><p>“I wasn’t invited,” Peter mumbles. “Plus, I don’t think he really likes me.”<br/><br/>“You’re Tony Stark’s son, of course you were invited,” James says, rolling his eyes. “Now get up and get dressed.” <br/><br/>Peter sighs, of course he was invited because he is Tony Stark’s son. Sometimes Peter wishes that he could change his last name, it felt like a curse. He thinks for a few moments before getting up and picking out a plain black hoodie and blue jeans before quickly changing into them. </p><p>He follows James to the third floor where Harry’s room was, he could hear the music from the end of the hallways but it seems like no one cares. </p><p>The two boys enter the room and quickly blend in with the small crowd. Peter quickly notices that Harry’s room is much larger than Peter’s and a TV along with an actual separate room for Harry’s belongings and bed. Was this some special privilege? </p><p>Peter tries to keep up with James but loses sight of him quickly, so he gives up, grabs a cigarette and sits down in a random corner. He doesn’t care if people think he’s too young to smoke, he’s done worse. </p><p>
  <b>“Hey Penis Parker, party at my house at 9, be there,” Flash informed Peter during their Geometry class. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Later that night Peter hacked into FRIDAY, making sure his parents would not be alerted about his absence and left the tower. He grabbed a taxi to Flash’s house, starting out the window the whole way there.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>At the party, Peter was handed free drugs and alcohol. He was hesitant at first but decided to take the hit of weed and then a shot of vodka. Drink after drink came his way and pretty soon Peter was drunk. The whole night Peter finally felt something without having the harm himself, and he loved it. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>For the first time people liked him, they liked the way he made a fool out of himself, but most importantly, they liked how he wasn’t himself. Peter felt as if he was thriving in the party life and soon it became a routine. What started out as once a month, turned into once a week and pretty soon turned into once a day. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The sad thing was  his parents didn’t even notice, to him he was the same innocent Star Wars loving nerd that they raised from diapers. </b>
</p><p>Peter scoffs to himself, the life his parents were sheltering him from. Yeah right, it was the life they’re pushing him further into. He puts out the cigarette before getting up and walking to the drinks table. He glances at the various drinks available and wonders where Harry even got these from. </p><p>“Are you going to drink something or just keep staring at it?” Harry asks, walking up to Peter. </p><p>Peter rolls his eyes and pours himself a shot of vodka before downing it. He waits for the taste in his mouth to calm down before speaking, “Just wondering where you got all of this.”<br/><br/>“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that, mate, it’s my little secret,” Harry jokes, patting Peter on the back. “I’ve heard rumors that you were quite the party boy in New York City.”</p><p>Peter shrugs as a response. </p><p>“I like you, Pete, I think we’re gonna be good friends,” Harry says before pouring Peter a drink and handing it to him. He throws his arm around Peter’s shoulder, “Now, let’s go meet some people, yeah?”<br/><br/>“Sure,” Peter says, accepting the drink. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Peter wakes up with a headache the next morning, but it’s expected after the night he had. He was smart enough to not do any drugs, who knows when a random drug test will be sprung up on him. He doesn’t want to go to school either, but he knows that it’ll only complicit things further with his parents. </p><p>The first half of his day felt like any other, he didn’t speak to anyone and no one spoke to him. He wants to skip lunch but he starts to feel dizzy so he ends up getting on line for lunch. </p><p>“Peter!” Harry yells, walking up to him.</p><p>Peter turns around and notices that all of Harry’s friends were following him as well. Nonetheless, he offers the group a smile, “Hey.”</p><p>Harry throws his arm around Peter’s shoulders, “Where are you sitting, Pete?”<br/><br/>“I don’t know, I just sit wherever is free,” Peter answers, shrugging. </p><p>“That’s great! You can sit with us then!” Anastasia, Harry’s girlfriend who Peter met last night, exclaims. </p><p>“That’s what I was thinking,” Harry agrees. “Anyways, Pete, everyone loved you at the party last night. Who knew you could be so much fun?”<br/><br/>Peter shoots the boy a confused look, “What is that supposed to mean?” <br/><br/>“It means that you look like a nerd, especially during class,” Harry’s friend chimes in. Peter thinks his name is William. </p><p>The group bursts into laughter and Peter laughs along, even though he doesn’t understand what was so funny. “I have to get good grades to keep up a facade for my parents,” Peter explains. “I don’t want to stay here, no offense.”</p><p>“Oh wait, your parents put you in here because of bad behavior?” Harry asks. “Mate, you are probably the only one here because of that, the rest of us have grown up in boarding schools.”</p><p>Peter tilts his head in confusion, “Do you guys not have regular high schools in England?” <br/><br/>“It’s because it’s more conventional for our parents,” Anastasia answers. “All of our parents are too rich and busy for us but all of us only care about their money anyway.” <br/><br/>Peter internally winces at the thought of having distant parents. His parents weren’t perfect and they’ve made their fair share of mistakes but they have not been involved in his life. He wonders how it feels like to have parents who put their kids away in boarding schools because kids are too much work, why did they have kids in the first place? </p><p>“How’d you fuck up bad enough for your parents to send you to boarding school?” Harry asks. </p><p><b>“He’s fighting back, doctor!”</b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>“Strap him down!” </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>“There you go honey, everything’s going to be just fine.” </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>“His heartbeat is getting dangerously high.”</b></p><p><b>“Insert the tube into his trachea, we need to apply suction to remove his stomach contents.”</b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>“Please stand back.”</b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>“We need him on general anesthesia now!”</b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>Peter’s eyes reluctantly open and he looked around, he was in a hospital bed. The only thing he could think about was how disappointed his parents must be, they probably can’t even look at him now. He’s such an idiot, why didn’t he just stop drinking? Why didn’t anyone tell him to just stop? </b></p><p><b>“Hey, you’re awake,” A nurse said as she walked in. “I’ll go get your parents, is there anything you need before I go?” </b> <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>“Water, please,” Peter mumbled as he swallowed a lump in his throat. </b></p><p>
  <b>The nurse pours a small glass of water and hands him it, “Take small sips, it’ll hurt if you just gulp it.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why?” Peter knew it was a dumb question but he didn’t stop himself. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“We had to pump your stomach, to get off all the drugs and alcohol from your stomach,” The nurse answered in a soothing voice, a fake smile plastered on her face. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Great, now even a stranger is judging him, but he nodded and took a small sip from the glass. He placed it back on the small hospital table and went back to staring at the ceiling. He wishes that he was invisible so bad so that no one would judge him. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter’s thoughts were interrupted when Steve and Tony walked into the room. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Hey, Peter, How are you feeling?” Steve said gently as he sat down on the chair beside the bed and grabbed Peter’s hand. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What in the world were you thinking?” Tony’s voice only got louder by every word. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Tony-” Steve tried. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No, Steve, I’m talking, don’t interrupt me,” Tony warned, “I really do want to know because you’re 14, Peter. What 14-year-old drinks and takes drugs?” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Well I mean you did,” Peter said with a shrug. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“See Steve, he doesn’t even care. He doesn’t realize what he’s done and he sure isn’t taking accountability for it,” Tony paused before taking a deep breath. “That’s it, once we get home get ready to pack your bags because you’re going to boarding school.”</b>
</p><p>“Peter?” Harry says, snapping Peter out of his thoughts. “You good, mate?”<br/><br/>Peter nods before speaking, “I overdosed on fucking adderall of all things.”</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry,” Harry says after a few moments of silence. “Well all that matters is that you’re here now, right?”<br/><br/>Peter offers the boy a tight smile before nodding, “Yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Tony Stark once again follows in his father’s footsteps by placing his 14-year-old son in boarding school. Stark placed his 14-year-old son, Peter, in London’s prestigious Eton College. The boarding school is well known and a favorite among the royals. Earlier this year Peter was enrolled in a local New York City high school but the change of schools in the middle of the school year seems odd. It seems the apple doesn’t fall from the tree, many are speculation that Peter, like his father, was abusing drugs and alcohol…” </em>
</p><p>“Stop watching that,” Tony says, shutting the TV off quickly. “I already have Pepper on it, as soon as she fixes it our son will not be on the news anymore.”</p><p>“Well maybe if you hadn’t sent Peter off to boarding school in the middle of the school year he wouldn’t be the front page of cheap tabloids in the first place,” Steve muttered under his breath. </p><p>“Steve we both know that what we did is the best for him, it’s the best boarding school in Europe and I’ve already done background checks and-” Steve cuts off Tony with a sigh. “What?”</p><p>“Tony, you know damn well that I wasn’t on board with this idea from day one,” Steve gives Tony a look. </p><p>“But we did,” Tony argues. “We looked at these schools together and everything.” </p><p>“At the hospital we were looking at rehabilitation facilities, Tony, not boarding schools,” Steve says with another sigh. “He’s probably all alone and god knows when I’ll get to see him.”</p><p>“Steve, I did the right thing, you have to understand-”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m always the one who has to understand,” Steve shakes his head in disbelief before walking away to their bedroom. </p><p>Tony sits down on the couch and looks down at his hands, he’s exactly like Howard. This is exactly what he was so afraid of. </p><p>
  <strong>Steve and Tony towered over the crib. Steve’s face already had the biggest smile Tony had ever seen and the team had been in the waiting room for as long as they had. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Steve looked away from the baby and at Mary, “I can’t even put into words how much you’ve done for us, Mary.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Hey, I was just blessed with easy pregnancies,” Mary joked before she placed a hand on Steve’s. “Don’t worry about thank me, this is what both of you deserve.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tony kept staring at the newborn, they hadn’t picked out a name yet because Mary went into early labor. Finally he spoke, “He has my nose.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Steve glanced at Tony and laughed, eyes watery, “Yeah, he does.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The nurse walked in and offered the three a soft smile, “Do you boys mind waiting outside for a few minutes while I check up on the patient and the baby?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tony nodded and led Steve out the room and Steve pulled Tony into a hug as soon as they closed the door behind him. “Thank you so much for agreeing,” Steve said before pulling away and wiping away tears. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“I should be thanking you, you’re the one who is giving me the confidence to be a father,” Tony said and placed his hand on Steve’ cheek. “I’m so scared to hold him, he’s so tiny.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We’re gonna get through this together, yeah?” Steve assured. “Let’s go tell the others, yeah?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tony agreed and led the way to the waiting room before he announced, “It’s a boy.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You owe me 20 bucks,” Clint said to Natasha before getting up and pulling Tony into a hug.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We are all very happy for you,” Boomed Thor, patting Steve on the back. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Steve couldn’t stop smiling, it was truly one of the best moments in his life. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Peter groans when his phone rings again before grabbing it, it’s another call from his Papa. Peter puts the phone on silent before throwing it back on his bed. </p><p>“Who is it?” James asks, looking up from his textbooks. “They seem to be calling a lot.”</p><p>“Just my dad,” Peter answers. “I’ll call him back later.”</p><p>James frowns but nods anyway before going back to reading from the textbook. </p><p>Peter sighs before grabbing his bookbag and phone, he was going to the library to get some peace and quiet. He walks down the stairs and down the hall before reaching the library. He places his books down on a free table before sitting down on the chair. He opens up the books and tries to focus on his homework but something just wouldn't let him. </p><p>His grip on his pencil gets harder when his intrusive thoughts take over his mind. How will people react if he dies? Who would come to his funeral? His whole family is already so disappointed, a part of him doubts that most of them will even come. Happy didn’t say a word to him throughout the whole trip here and other “Get Well Soon” cards no one else had said much either. </p><p>The thought of harming himself, watching himself bleed consume Peter’s mind often. He feels plain stupid for struggling with self-harm, it makes him feel like one of the weakest people in the wold. He hasn’t hurt himself physically in over a year but every day the desire to just grab a blade and cut himself was too much. The only reason he’s been clean for so long is because he feels like the scars will make him look weak. </p><p>His phone flashing with another FaceTime request from his father breaks him away from his thoughts. He declines the request and texts Steve a simple, “I’m busy.” </p><p>A part of Peter’s heart hurts when he imagines the hurt that must have flashed across his father’s face when he read Peter’s cold words but the part of him that just didn’t care was overwhelming. </p><p>// </p><p>Peter becomes familiar with the large school in the next few weeks. He’s met most of the people in his grade and they seem to feel neutral about him. He isn’t at the bottom of the social ladder but he also isn’t popular. He’s just there, and if Peter were to be honest he likes that. </p><p>Harry actually turns out to be a really caring friend, always making sure that Peter was on time to classes and never overdoing it at parties. He reminds Peter of Ned except Ned always discouraged Peter from partying. If this was going to be his life for the next three years, Peter does not mind it at all. Although, he isn’t a very big fan of the food. </p><p>An envelope being placed on his desk is what snaps Peter out of his daze. “These are your midterm grades, I would recommend waiting to open them with your parents but you kids never listen to me anyway,” The teacher informs. </p><p>Peter turns to Harry, who sits next to him for most of their classes, “Why would we wait to open these with our parents?”</p><p>“Aren’t your parents coming in tomorrow? It's a parent-teacher conference day,” Harry explains. “Literally the whole day is dedicated to showing off the school to parents. We’ve been preparing for the past week, where have you been?”</p><p>Peter glances down at the envelope, “I don’t know if my parents are coming. I haven’t talked to them since the day I got here. Also, I thought we were just cleaning up for some sponsors or something.”</p><p>“Our parents are the sponsors, Pete,” Harry says, rolling his eyes. “As smart as you are, you can be very fucking clueless sometimes.” </p><p>“Language,” The teacher says before walking towards the front of the class again. “Peter, I know you’re new so if you have any questions just stop by the office, yeah?” </p><p>Peter nods before shoving the envelope into his backpack and turning to face the teacher again. The teacher goes on about the homework before finally dismissing the class. Peter quickly stuffs his books in his bag, waiting for Harry to get packed before heading for the exit of the building. </p><p>“Do you want to go to town?” Harry asks, pushing the door open for the both of them. “I have some left over allowance and I think I have a pretty good idea of what both of us want to do with it.”</p><p>“I’m down,” Peter answers, shrugging. “Is anyone else going to come?” </p><p>“Just the regular,” Harry answers, taking a pregnant pause before speaking again. “If you don’t mind me asking, why don’t you and your parents speak?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter mumbles. “They call me sometimes, I just don’t want to talk to them.”</p><p>“Oh? So you’re just mad at them?”</p><p>“I’m not mad at them, I’m just embarrassed to even face them. My parents and I were really close when I was younger, all we have is each other if I’m being honest. Shit just started to go sideways for me after I turned 13, you know?” Peter explains. “It’s like I was confident and outgoing as a kid but suddenly everyone’s opinion mattered, I didn’t know how to be myself without second guessing everything. It’s like I just forgot to be myself, I forgot what it was like to not care.” </p><p>“Yeah, I feel you,” Harry agrees. “Growing up can be tough.”</p><p>“It’s so stupid but as soon as I started drinking and smoking it’s like I could just be myself without having those stupid intrusive thoughts,” Peter finishes. “But yeah, sorry for the long explanation but basically I’m just embarrassed to see them. I really messed up and it’s not even like I’m trying to fix anything.”</p><p>“Drinking is not like the worst thing in the world, kids here start when they’re 12 and their parents know,” Harry says, throwing his arm around Peter’s shoulders.</p><p>“One of my dads was an alcoholic.”</p><p>Harry goes quiet, not knowing what to say.</p><p>Peter bursts into laughter, “Don’t worry, he’s been sober for a while now. I was just messing with you.”</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes and pushes Peter to the side, “You asshole.” </p><p>“Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask you but why do you have a whole ass apartment and I have a roommate?” Peter asks, opening the door to the dorm building. </p><p>“It's a special treatment you get when your parents pay more,” Harry answers. “I don’t know why my parents like this school so much, even I don’t give a fuck if I have a roommate or not.”</p><p>“I like my roommate,” Peter comments, opening the door to his dorm. He stops and turns around to face Harry, “I’ll see you in half an hour?” </p><p>Harry smiles and nods, “Yeah, sounds good.”</p><p>Peter waves a goodbye to Harry before entering the room and placing his backpack down on his bed. He loosens the tie around his neck and throws off the blazer before sitting down on the bed and taking out his phone. </p><p>There were 10 new missed calls, one from Tony and nine from Steve. Peter sighs, thinking if he should call them back or not. He doesn’t know if it’s fair that his Papa is the one who deserves to go to sleep without a good night. </p><p>Hesitantly, Peter presses the call button and waits for his father to pick up the phone. Steve picks up on the second ring. </p><p>“Peter? Hi, baby, how have you been?” Steve greets, voice shaky. </p><p>“I’m good, Pops,” Peter answers. “What about you? Anything new come up with work?” </p><p> “No,” Steve mumbles. He takes a deep breath before asking, “Why haven’t you been picking up any of my calls? I was so close to calling the school and forcing you to talk to me.”</p><p>“I’ve just been busy,” Peter lies, “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright, sweetheart,” Steve says. “Don’t overwork yourself, okay?” </p><p>Peter feels guilt building up in his chest for lying to his father but then again it isn’t his first time. “Yeah, I won’t,” Peter mumbles. “Why did Dad call today?”</p><p>“Oh, we just wanted to let you know that we’re landing in London tonight,” Steve explains. “We’re actually on our way to the airport right now.”</p><p>“You don’t have to come, it’s just a stupid parent-teacher confrence day,” Peter weakly protests. “I know both you and Dad are super busy so it’s fine.”</p><p>A part of Peter wants to see his parents, he just wants a bear hug from Steve but a part of him is still too embarrassed to ever look his parents in the eyes. </p><p>“We wouldn’t want to miss an opportunity on seeing our best boy, now would we?” </p><p>Tears well up in Peter’s eyes but he quickly blinks them back. He sighs before asking, “Are Dad and Happy still mad at me?”</p><p>“They were never mad at you, Pete, they were just disappointed,” Steve answers. “They just need time, yeah?”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Peter says, voice cracking. “I guess everyone just needs time.”</p><p>Steve sighs before speaking, “Listen, I have to go now, we’ve arrived at the airport. I’ll see you in a few hours and I love you!”</p><p>Peter mumbles a quiet, “Love you too,” before ending the call. He falls back on his bed and sighs, it was going to be a long week. </p><p>It feels hard to even get up from his bed for Peter, his legs felt weak and his eyes were watery. He just wishes he could go back in time and slap his younger self. He wants things to go back to normal and the fact that they never will makes Peter want to rip his hair out. </p><p>A knock on his door shakes him away from his thoughts and Peter gets up and opens the door. Harry stares at Peter’s red eyes before sighing, “Why haven’t you changed?”</p><p>Peter takes his tie off and stares down at the black slacks and loose white buttoned shirt before shrugging, “This works.”</p><p>“You look rich,” Harry comments as Peter closes his dorm door. </p><p>“I am rich,” Peter jokingly rolls his eyes, following Harry to the office to sign out. “Where are we headed to?”  </p><p>“Just gonna grab a nice dinner,” Harry says before opening the door to the office and offering the elder woman who dealt with the paper records a smile. “Hey, Mrs. Spritely.”</p><p>Peter waits for Harry to finish signing out before doing the same, “Just dinner? I thought we were gonna you know…?”</p><p>Harry waits till the two are off campus to answer Peter’s question, “Why not just dinner? Anastasia, Sam and Bella are joining and I thought it might be nice to have a quiet afternoon?”</p><p>“Stop lying and tell me why you didn’t bring any of your cigarettes and your fake ID like you promised,” Peter says, whining. </p><p>“Stop being a baby,” Harry says, smacking Peter on the head. “And plus you said you wanted to get sober so why would I want to be a bad influence.”</p><p>A smile creeps up on Peter’s face, “Aw, you care about me!” He says, smacking Harry back.</p><p>Harry pushes Peter away, “I so do not, don’t get excited.”</p><p>Peter chuckles, for a moment he does forget about his worries. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you guys thought in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter balls up his shaking hands, his parents would be arriving through the door any moment. Peter glances over at Harry who was standing by his parents before sighing and glancing back and forth at the door and the clock. Leave it up to his parents to be one of the last parents to show up. </p><p>He’s close to excusing himself to the bathroom and coming back when the meeting is over when his parents finally speed walk through the door and towards him. Peter feels like his heart is going to give out because of how fast it’s beating when he sees Steve offer him a smile. </p><p>“Sorry, traffic was bad,” Steve says before pulling Peter into a tight hug. He pulls back and ruffles Peter’s hair before moving to stand on Peter’s right side. </p><p>“Hey,” Tony says before standing next to Steve. </p><p>Peter bites back a sigh, Tony still couldn’t look him in the eyes. He bites his lip to prevent tears before turning his attention to the headmistress who began her speech. He feels Steve’s arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him close to the older man. Peter doesn’t pull away. </p><p>“Thank you all for coming, help yourself to refreshment while the professors finish setting up their classrooms!” The headmistress concludes before everyone goes back to their own conversations. </p><p>“I’ve missed you so much,” Steve says before placing a soft kiss on top of Peter’s head. </p><p>Peter nods and looks down at his shoes, “How was the flight?”</p><p>“Awful,” Tony cuts in before Steve gets the chance to answer. “Made any new friend yet, Peter?”</p><p>Peter internally winces, Tony never calls him Peter unless he’s mad. He sighs before nodding, “A few. I still miss Ned and MJ though.”</p><p>“Serves you right,” Tony deadpans. </p><p><br/>Steve shoots Tony a look, “Seriously? Don’t do this right now.” He turns back to Peter, “Don’t worry sweetheart, you’ll see them in two months.”</p><p>Peter nods but his sadness quickly turns into anger. What were his parents even doing here? They’ve been absent enough in his life since he turned 10 and now they feel that they have a right to come back into his life and dictate what he does. Do his parents really not remember the countless number of school events they’ve missed because they were too busy to make time for him? He knows his problems aren’t as bad as others but it still doesn’t make his emotions any less valid. </p><p>“Right,” Peter says, shrugging his father’s arm off his shoulders. He doesn’t bother to look up at Steve but he knows that hurt flashed through the older man’s face. </p><p>“Why don’t you introduce us to your friends? Maybe we can meet their parents?” Steve says, after a few moments of silence.</p><p>“Oh? So you care all of sudden?” Peter blurts out before rolling his eyes. </p><p>“Roll your eyes enough times and they’ll get stuck,” Tony comments. </p><p>“Seriously, Tony? How old are you?” Steve begins. “And really, Peter? The attitude. You know after everything you’ve done I think the last thing you should do is be rude.”</p><p>“I’m going back to my dorm,” Peter informs, nails digging into his palms. He turns around to the exit when Harry’s voice stops him.</p><p>“Peter!” Harry calls out before jogging towards the boy. He places a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Where are you off to?”</p><p>Peter glances as his parents who were now speaking to Harry’s parents before sighing, “Just the bathroom.”</p><p>“Okay, come meet my parents first,” Harry says, pulling Peter along. He stops in front of his and Peter’s parents, “Mum, Dad, this is Peter.”</p><p><br/>“Lovely to meet you, Peter,” Harry’s mother says, extending her arm. </p><p>Peter shakes her hand before moving on to Harry’s dad, “Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Osborn.”</p><p><br/>“Oh, what a well mannered, young man,” Mr. Osborn comments. “You’ve done a wonderful job of raising him.”</p><p>Steve glances at Peter before offering the couple a tight smile, “Thank you.”</p><p>Peter doesn’t miss the way Tony looks at him.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Peter is an amazing student and he’s actually adjusted pretty well considering he’s only been here for a few months,” Peter’s homeroom teacher explains. “I mean, there’s not much I can say about him other than he’s a good student and is catching up amazingly.”</p><p>Steve glances at Peter and offers him a soft smile before speaking, “Thank you, I’m glad to hear that Peter has been adjusting well.”</p><p>“Do you guys have any questions for me?”</p><p>Tony and Steve look at each before both of them shake their heads. “No, I think we’re fine,” Tony answers. He pauses before asking, “If you don’t mind, I wanted to ask how Peter’s behavior has been outside of the classroom.” </p><p>Peter feels his cheek flush with red, embarrassed that his father would even ask that question. He glances at his teacher and notices that the older woman was also confused about why the question was even asked. Peter knows his father really has no place to judge him anything after everything the older man has done in his life. </p><p>“He’s been well, from my knowledge. I mean he’s a quiet kid in class but I’m sure it’s just because he’s new. And from what I know he’s made some new friends, and there’s really nothing that he’s doing that is… against the rules or anything of that sort,” The teacher answers. </p><p>Tony thinks for a moment before speaking up, “Well, that’s it. Thank you so much, Mrs. Brown.”</p><p>The teacher stands up and shakes the older men’s hands, “Of course, it was my pleasure. Enjoy the rest of the day.” </p><p>“Thank you, you too,” Steve says before placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder and leading the boy out of the classroom. Steve glances over his shoulder and notices Tony following closely behind them. “I’m so proud of you, your grades were amazing.”</p><p>Peter offers the older man a tight smile, “Thanks, Pops.”</p><p><br/>“Me too,” Tony mumbles before catching up and walking alongside Steve. “I’m also proud.”</p><p>“Well that would be a first,” Peter mumbles. </p><p>Tony ignores Peter’s comment, “I’m thinking about the Italian restaurant we ate at last time we were here, what do you think, Steve?”</p><p>“I’m fine with anything Pete wants to eat,” Steve answers. “What would you like, sweetheart?”</p><p>Peter shrugs before glancing at Tony, “Italian works for me.” </p><p>Tony offers Peter a soft smile, the first in months. “I really am proud of you, by the way. I’m happy that you’re working on yourself while you’re here.”</p><p>Peter looks down at his shoes, guilt pooling up in his guts. He knows he hasn’t done anything to work on himself in the past few months and a part of him doesn’t want to either. He’s doing fine for himself right now, he’s staying away from dangerous drugs but he also isn't allowing himself to go back to the boring old Peter he used to be. </p><p>“Thanks,” Peter manages out after a few moments of silence. </p><p>Tony continues, “You know I walked in here thinking that you would be doing the same old reckless shit but it seems that you’ve made yourself a decent group of friends and have been staying on track. I’m sorry for being an asshole earlier, totally uncalled for and I should’ve talked to the headmistress and teachers before making any dumb comments.”</p><p>“It’s really fine,” Peter mumbles before looking up and offering the older man a tight smile. </p><p>“Peter, why don’t you show us your dorm?” Steve asks, rubbing Peter’s arm. “We can go eat first if that’s what you’d like.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine, we can go see my dorm if that’s what you would like,” Peter shrugs. He turns the corner and leads his parents to his room before opening the door, allowing them to enter first and following. Peter careful watches as his parents glance around the room, “There really isn’t much to see, I haven’t really decorated it or anything.”</p><p>“Why not?” Tony questions, sitting down on Peter’s bed. “You’re gonna be here for quite a while so might as well, right?”</p><p>Peter shoots Steve a confused look before looking at Tony again, “What do you mean? I thought it was just for this semester.”</p><p>Tony gets up and lifts up Peter’s mattress before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and little zip-lock bag filled with small white pulls, “I feel like I should just get you arrested at this point.”</p><p>“I haven’t touched them,” Peter lies, hands shaking and face heating up. “Someone gave them to me and I… I took them because I didn’t wanna be bullied here as well.”</p><p>Steve grabs Peter by the shoulder and turns the younger boy towards him, “Peter, swear on me.”</p><p>“What?” Peter breathes out. </p><p>“Swear on me that you didn’t take any drugs or alcohol since the incident,” Steve repeats, staring at Peter with watery eyes. </p><p>“I swear on you,” Peter lies, not even thinking twice about it. “You can flush them down the toilet right, I wouldn’t care.”</p><p>“I don’t believe you,” Tony says, staring at his hands which were still gripping the zip-lock bag and pack of cigarettes. “Come on, we’re getting a drug test done.”</p><p>“No, if Peter says that he hasn’t touched any drugs or alcohol since he’s been here then we should believe him,” Steve protests. He looks at Peter and places his hand on Peter’s cheek, “You would never lie to me again, right, Pete?”</p><p>Peter blinks back tears and nods before offering Steve a soft smile, “Of course not.”</p><p>Tony stands up and pockets the cigarettes before walking into the bathroom and flushing down the pills. He walks back into the room before speaking up again, “I think I’ll skip out on dinner.”</p><p>Tony tries to walk out of the room but Steve grabs his wrist. “Tony, can we please just go out to dinner like a happy family for once?” Steve says, looking at Tony with pleading eyes. </p><p>“But are we a happy family, Steve?” Tony begins. “I mean I don’t even know who our son is anymore, you and I can never agree on anything. We are far from a happy family and at this point I don’t even think that we have the ability to ever be one.”</p><p>“What?” Steve mumbles, hurt evident in his voice. “What are you talking about?” </p><p>Tony sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Fuck, okay, I’m just gonna go. I’ll see you back in New York.”</p><p>Without saying another word, Tony leaves the room. Steve stands in silence for a few moments before wiping away a stray tear and turning around to face Peter with a smile, “Let’s ask Happy to drive us to that Italian restaurant your father was talking about earlier, yeah?”</p><p>“No,” Peter says, shrugging off the arm Steve tries to put on his shoulders. “Just leave, I keep messing up things between you and Dad. Just please, go check up on him.”</p><p>“Peter, your father and I are completely fine,” Steve says, smile dropping. </p><p>“Dad just said how he doesn’t even think of us as a family, that’s enough to indicate that he is unhappy in this marriage, with me, with his fucking life in general. So, just please go check up on him,” Peter begs. “I’m tired of messing things up for you guys.”</p><p>“You’re not-”</p><p>“Pops, please.”</p><p>Steve sighs and rubs his face with a shaking hand, “I’m sorry this didn’t go the way I planned it to. I’ll see you, summer break is coming up in a few weeks.”</p><p>“Of course,” Peter replies, putting up a smile for Steve. “Everything is going to be fine as long as you and Dad are fine, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Steve lies, not sure if he even believes what he’s telling Peter. “Be good, yeah?”</p><p><br/>“Always,” Peter assures. He pulls his father into a hug, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Steve rubs the back of Peter’s head, “You’re always gonna be my best boy no matter what.”</p><p>“I love you,” Peter mumbles, pulling away. “You should get going now.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Steve places a soft kiss on the top of Peter’s forehead. “Bye, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Bye Pops,” Peter offers another smile before waving and watching his father leave his room. </p><p>As soon as Steve leaves the room, Peter falls down onto his bed and lets tears flow freely. A few moments later, Peter sits up and wipes away his tears. He needs to be punished, right? Of course, he needs to be punished. His parents were on the verge of a divorce because they need to deal with his issues so it just makes sense that he needs to punish. And if his parents aren’t going to punish him for it, then he’ll punish himself. </p><p>Peter gets up and makes his way over to the bathroom and opens up a cabinet before staring down at a box of razors. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehe did you guys notice how i added the part of steve and tony disagreeing on everything, kinda hinting towards civil war. but bye i wanna read a fic about peter going through civil war as stony's kid so i might just write one myself or make it a sequel to this fic. </p><p>anyway, thank you so much for reading! let me know what you thought in the comments. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>let me know what you guys thought of the chapter one so far in the comments! it might be very familiar to the people who have read the other version but i promise there are a lot of major and subtle changes to come along!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>